


but it’s okay

by SeaStorrm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (it’s more referenced than anything at this point but meh), (sans is an asshole), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Old Work, One Shot Collection, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)-centric, offensive language, purple/khswapfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStorrm/pseuds/SeaStorrm
Summary: oneshots featuring the maniacal sans and perhaps a few others
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	but it’s okay

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old thing i’ve had up on my wattpad for a year. thought i might as well upload it here, too. i might actually add a few more chapters because for some reason i’m being dragged into another potential undertale phase. please save me. i want to stick a fandom for once.

the skeleton lay motionless on the ragged blanket. nights like these aren't uncommon anymore. his bones locked stiff after days of constant use. it was funny, he was once capable of holding it together for weeks on end. 

the pounding of his skull overshadowed the nagging thoughts pooling in the back of his mind. the royal guard can't wait forever.

why hadn't he been recruited yet, anyway?

the headache persisted.

his brother was-

....

useless,

as always,

that money-hungry bastard.

....

sans couldn't hear anything besides the ringing white noise. not even his own thoughts. but it'll be okay. 

—

he'd been lulled to sleep by the frequent rhythm of his pounding skull that night. but now it was dawn and his bones were buzzing.

wakey wakey, sleepy bones...

the voice of his half-blind brother teased. but sans knew that useless bag of bones wasn't here. truly, he never knew where that lazy skeleton was.

sans's bones popped as he stretched. it sounded more painful than usual.

but that doesn't matter because he has work to do.

he always does and always will.

—

alphys is a bitch. she cancelled training again. sans felt the familiar boiling rage brewing inside him.

but it's okay because he still has work to do.

—

that freak grillby from hotland called. he had a deal. sans made his way there to that deceiving candy parlor of his. 

it only took a couple hours to snatch the goods from that pink-flamed fucker. good thing he's a horrible hustler. 

or maybe it was because he had a soft spot for the crazy skeleton.

sans strode powerfully as usual. he took the "candy" from his inventory and tugged at the innocent wrapping. he popped the little "sweet" in his mouth. the sugary treat sans rolled around his tongue proved to be more than just a cute little chocolate when the sweet relief of high settled in. 

the headache was nothing more than a pulling now. his aching bones felt a little more numb.

it's okay though because it won't last for long.

—

fresh dust shimmered on the fingertips of his purple gloves. LV was funny sometimes. sans bore a sharp- toothed grin. he still doesn't get why that lizard bitch or the fascist queen hadn't let him in the guard yet.

he was more than capable. 

sans stroked the sharp black bone coated in dust that pierced the hotland ground. 

maybe if those high and mighty bitches gave him a chance he could save the near hopeless monsters in the underground.

again that never-ending anger bubbled within the short skeleton.

but it's okay because work can't wait forever.

—

he checked thrice over his human traps. nothing out of the ordinary. 

nothin' new.

was that human really ever going to come?

—

everyone in snowdin knew of the maniacal sans. 

good thing they were smart enough not to fuck with him.

even if he looked weak, just the way he walked spoke loud enough that he wasn't. and if anyone was dumb enough to even approach him they'd be deterred by the sheer amount of LV that radiated off of him.

and hell, if you really wanted a fucking death wish, then go ahead and try your luck, though you'd doubtedly last more than a couple seconds.

....

even if the maniacal sans was infamous, he surely didn't hold a candle to the royal guard, according to the locals.

everyone hated their guts.

nobody hated sans. only feared him.

well...

—

that bastard papyrus was hanging around those drug dealers like a clown in the middle of... of a...

oh fuck it. that brother of his is a clown!

he didn't even want to bother that hooligan.

it's okay because..

...

—

sans' home never really felt that "homey". he more often than not referred to it as his living quarters. after all neither he nor his brother spent much time there.

though sans had been paying more visits in the past month or so.

the only reason he's here now is because there's no more work to do.

it was odd. 

sans always had work.

out of nowhere he recalled a time where he cooked something for papyrus.

something urged him to go into the kitchen. to do something at least more productive than sit on the dusty couch and listen to NTT.

something else urged him to take the other chocolate.

so sans reached into his inventory, unwrapping his second treat for the strange day.

sans never realized his brother was watching.

—

he did notice the little rip in time when his sleazy brother teleported.

but he was too far gone to care anymore.

it's okay because there's no more work today.


End file.
